


An Angel on Earth

by decadantcollectiondestiny



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadantcollectiondestiny/pseuds/decadantcollectiondestiny
Summary: Something is bothering Hanamaru-chan. What could it be?





	An Angel on Earth

“Hanamaru-chan!” cried Dia. “Watch out!”  
“Waaaah!” Hanamaru tripped over her own feet and fell heavily into You. The two of them toppled to the floor of the school roof.  
“I-I’m so sorry, zura!” Hanamaru scrambled to her feet and stopped to help You up. “Are you all right?”  
“Yup!” said You cheerfully. “Don’t worry, no harm done.” She bounced quickly to her feet. “Shall we try it again?”  
“Hold on,” said Kanan, a worried expression on her face. “Hanamaru-chan, this is the third time you’ve tripped this practice. Is everything okay? Do you need a break?”  
“N-No, I’m all right,” said Hanamaru, her gaze farting to the floor.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mm hm.” Hanamaru straightened her skirt. “Let’s... Let’s do it again, zura!”  
“What is wrong with me today?” Hanamaru thought as Chika counted Aqours off. “I haven’t been able to look anybody in the eye all day.”  
Hanamaru tried to concentrate on the dance. She blinked hard to try and clear her mind, but when she opened them again, SHE was still there, dancing merrily just diagonally of her and to the right. Raven-dark hair, a single bun on top of her head, and moving as gracefully as if she were a marionette pupeteered by the fingers of an angel.  
“Don’t get distracted, zura...” Hanamaru told herself. “Stay on rhythm...”  
With tremendous mental strength, she forced herself to focus, staring at her feet the entire time, so as to distract herself from what was really on her mind.  
“Good work today, girls!” Mari cheered when the practice was over. “We’ll be ready for our next live show in no time!”  
Out of breath from physical and mental exertion, Hanamaru sat down on the floor. But her heart began to beat even faster when she saw the raven-haired girl turn to face her.  
She smiled at Hanamaru, an impish smile. “Tired, Zuramaru?” she asked, a hint of a giggle in her voice.  
“N-No,” said Hanamaru. “I mean, yes. I mean...” her tongue felt as if it had swollen, and she could not find the willpower to get her words out.  
“I-I have to go, zura!” she cried, covering her face with her hands.  
“What?”  
Hanamaru took off running, across the roof, through the door, nearly stumbling over the many stairs that led to the ground, and bolted out the front door of the school.  
Her head was spinning, her legs were wobbling, and her heart was racing. But she kept running.  
Eventually, she found herself at the top of the hill, near the small temple that looked over the sea of Uchiura. She sat down on a bench and shook her head vigorously from side to side.  
This feeling she’d had inside her had been boiling up for a very long time. She had to let it out sometime or she’d explode.  
She was unaware of the passage of time, sitting there, at the top of the hill, staring out at the sea.  
So she didn’t know how long she had been there when she heard someone approach from behind her.  
“Zuramaru?”  
She turned - and found herself looking into a pair of dark, twinkling eyes.  
“Y-Yoshiko...”  
“What’s wrong, my little demon?” she asked, sitting down on the bench beside Hanamaru. “I don’t need to use any of my mystical powers to tell that something is on your mind.”  
“It’s...” stammered Hanamaru. “I-I’m fine. I just... needed to clear my head, zura.”  
“Clear it of what?” asked Yoshiko. “Are there dark energies swirling about you? If there are, Yohane will banish them from this mortal plane!”  
Hanamaru smiled a small smile and looked out to the sea, where the beaming sun was beginning its descent to the horizon. “No...” she said. “I think... it’s a good energy, zura. But it has been taking up a lot of my thoughts lately.”  
“What kind of energy do you think it is?”  
Hanamaru turned her head and looked into Yoshiko’s face. With the late afternoon sun placing an even brighter sparkle in her eyes, she looked more heavenly than Hanamaru had ever seen her. She felt herself leaning ever so slowly towards her, yet she did nothing to stop it. “It’s...” she began, but her lungs felt heavy and she could barely speak. Her eyelids became heavy, and, as if in a trance, she closed them as she softly, gently, pressed her lips against Yoshiko’s.  
After a moment, what she was doing suddenly hit her. She immediately shrank away from Yoshiko and curled into a ball, hands and hair covering her face. “I-I’m so, so sorry, zura!” she cried, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
There was a moment of silence. Hanamaru remained still not knowing what to do or say, until she felt a hand on the top of her head.  
“So, the little demon has found herself under the irresistible spell of Yohane, has she?” asked Yoshiko. Hanamaru felt her hand slip under her chin and tilt it upward to meet Yoshiko’s gaze.  
“It’s a dangerous thing, to fall in love with a fallen angel...” said Yoshiko slowly. “...But I’d been hoping you’d be the one to finally do it.”  
“What?” Hanamaru’s eyes widened.  
Yoshiko brushed a strand of hair out of Hanamaru’s face. “The fall from heaven wasn’t the only fall I’ve taken in my life, Hanamaru.” She leaned in close, her face mere inches from Hanamaru’s. “That’s why - it’s all right. From here onwards... Yohane will always be with you, alright?”


End file.
